Kényes karácsonyi téma
by mzperx
Summary: Perselus Piton mindig is tudta, hogy a griffendéles nőstényoroszlánok fogják egyszer tönkretenni. Na, de hogy önként dugja fejét a hurokba? A gáláns lovagiasság sosem volt a kenyere, és hogy miért volt ez bölcs döntés? Azt a saját bőrén tapasztalja meg, amikor megpróbálja megőrizni az ősi McGalagony család örökségét. Játszódik az ötödik év tájékán.


_**mzperx: Kényes karácsonyi téma...**_

**Készült a Tollforgató 1. Karácsonyi Játékára.**

**A bétázásért Smaragdnak jár a hála!**

**Tartalom:** Perselus Piton mindig is tudta, hogy a griffendéles nőstényoroszlánok fogják egyszer tönkretenni. Na, de hogy önként dugja fejét a hurokba? A gáláns lovagiasság sosem volt a kenyere, és hogy miért volt ez bölcs döntés? Azt a saját bőrén tapasztalja meg, amikor megpróbálja megőrizni az ősi McGalagony család örökségét. Játszódik az ötödik év tájékán.

_Minden jog Rowling asszonyt illet!_

ooooOoooo

Minerva immáron negyedszerre vagy ötödszörre perdült körbe a lakosztályában, hogy leellenőrizze, minden rendben van-e. Furcsa volt számára ez a helyzet. Hatvanas évei közepén járva már rég levetkőzte magáról azt a rossz szokást, hogy izgatott, rémült leányzóként kapkodjon, ha ismeretlen helyzetekbe keveredik.

Jól emlékezett még arra a bizonyos, rémes eseményre, mikor iskolás korában az első táncórájukon merthogy az ő korában még ez is szokásban volt a tanórák között −, mikor is az évfolyam legfessebb fiatalemberének párjaként minden griffendéles lány irigységének tárgya volt, csak mert őt a parketten a zafírszemű Jeffrey O'Cloff forgatta. Először is nagy sietségében a tánccipő helyett az ibolyakék mamuszában jelent meg − még most is belepirult −, aztán egész délelőtt csak csetlett-botlott az átváltoztatott cipőjében, s eközben még jól meg is taposta azt a szerencsétlen Jeffreyt is. Az meg is jegyezte viccesen, hogy legközelebb lecseréli egy hippogrifre, még az is kecsesebben lépked nála.

Éppen ezeket a helyzeteket elkerülendő öltötte magára az angol merevség és higgadtság állarcát skót létére, ám ez az új helyzet teljesen kivetkőztette magából. Még a diákjai is észrevették rajta a változást. A felgyülemlett feszültséget egyre inkább rajtuk kezdte kitölteni. Máson elvégre nem tehette. Az szörnyen helytelen lett volna részéről!

A teáskanna sípolása rántotta ki merengéséből. Gyorsan lerántotta a kis főzőről, amit Rolandától kapott nászajándékba − a kastélyban egyelőre csak is ő és Poppy tudtak a házasságáról. Mint akkoriban kiderült, egyes hölgykollégái jóval többet tudtak leendő férjéről, mint ő maga. Többek között akár a teázási szokásairól is. Rolanda irigységében még neki is esett, mikor megtudta, hogy neki mekkora "szerencsében" lesz része. Láthatólag a csontleszbikus amazont lázba hozni nem volt nehéz egy férfinak, ha tudta, hogyan kell napi rendszerességgel beletaposni a lelkébe. Rolandának ugyanis, mint kiderült, erre volt szüksége csak, hogy beinduljon az igencsak mocskos fantáziája. Egyszóval na, mindegy kinek a kezében van az a bizonyos gyeplő, amíg az jó erősen rángatja. Minerva mindenesetre kissé megkönnyebbülten tudta meg, hogy csalódott barátnője vad fantáziái valóban csak fantáziák maradtak, a férfi ugyanis egyáltalán nem mutatott hajlandóságot, hogy kezébe ragadja a _dolgot_. De a repülőoktató, ha reménye ki is hunyt idővel, azért szívesen sertepertélt a büszke varázsló körül.

_Így ni!_ − A tea is rendben volt. Legalább is remélte.

Minerva tehetetlenül huppant le az ablak előtt álló, két személy számára is szűkösen, de elegendő karosszékbe. Nem maradt hátra más, mint várakozni. A férfi mindig minutumra pontosan érkezett és ez őt rettenetesen zavarta, de nem mondta volna semmi pénzért. Olyan volt, mintha ezek a minden héten bekövetkező találkozásaik sem lennének többek egy jól beütemezett tanórán kívüli tanári tevékenységnél, azaz egy velős, igaz kétszemélyes értekezletnél. Annak idején maga kezdeményezte ezeket a meghittebb találkozókat a házasságuk utáni második vagy harmadik héten – mikor már az őrületbe kergette a férfi azzal, hogy csak a tanáriban vagy az étkezéseken futottak össze és köszönésen, vagy a diákjaikra vonatkozó becsmérlő megjegyzéseken kívül egyebet sem szóltak egymáshoz. Ebből pedig rövid úton elege lett.

Mégsem élhetett le egy egész életet úgy valaki mellett – még ha annak a felén, ha kevéssel is, de már túljutott –, hogy egymással teljesen hidegen és közönyösen viselkednek a nap 24 órájában. Ha már az eddigi hét − plusz − tizenhat évet nem használták ki, hogy akár csak egy picivel is közelebb kerüljenek egymáshoz, mint két felfuvalkodott pulyka, akkor erre most jött el az alkalom. Egy este tehát összeszedte magát, végig gondolta mit akar a férfitől és miért, aztán a konok büszkeségét a nappalijában hagyva lesétált hozzá és megkérdezte, ezután nem lenne-e kedve a péntek estéket nála tölteni, teázni, sakkozni, egy kicsit beszélgetni. _Elvégre mégis csak házastársak lettünk_ – mondta a férfinek megdönthetetlen érvként.

A férfi nem tiltakozott, egy pillanatig se. Nem mintha azóta bármiben is komolyabb ellenállást fejtett volna ki McGalagony felvetései ellen – vagy túlzottan modoros és udvarias akart lenni, vagy egyszerűen csak hidegen hagyta az egész és passzívan elszenvedte az asszonyi szeszélyét, mint ahogy − miként Minerva kezdte sejteni − az egész életével is tette.

oooooOooooo

Pontban fél tizenegykor zajt hallott az ajtó felől. _Végre!_ Felkelt és beengedte a férfit, aki most is, mint mindig animágus alakjában érkezett, hogy a kastélyban senki számára se adjanak okot pletykálkodásra és nyomozásra. Házasságuknak szándékuk szerint elvégre egyelőre többé-kevésbé kettejük titkának kellett maradnia tágabb körökben. Állati formája, noha nagyon is figyelemfelkeltő jelenség volt, mégis, kifinomult érzékeinél fogva lehetővé tette, hogy árnyékként suhanjon és elkerülje mások közelségét. A nagy fekete párduc megvárta, amíg az ajtó bezáródik mögötte, majd visszaváltozott férfivé. Egy magas, jól öltözött és igen morcos férfivé.

− Ma végre megkaptam a papírokat az Öröklésjóváhagyó Tanács főtitkárától − rogyott bele fáradtan a varázsló a kandalló előtt álló kényelmes fotelbe, majd nagyot sóhajtott. − Úgy néz ki, minden rendben! Minden akadály elhárult a tervei elől.

− Ne beszéljen úgy, mintha csak én lennék benne, sőt... Ej ne nézzen már ennyire gonoszul rám, tudnia kell mennyire hálás vagyok mindenért, amit értem tesz. Csak... az ilyen törvényeknek, mint a _Ius Successiones Corbuliana*_ nem lenne szabad, hogy egyáltalán életben lehessenek. Hisz... Merlinre! Az emberek többsége nem is tudja, mi lebeg a feje fölött.

− Maga most túlságosan borúlátó, s már-már gyomorforgatóan és melankolikusan tragikus! Egyszóval tipikusan szentimentális griffendéles. Nem, nem, hallgasson csak végig! Most komolyan! Aligha lebeg ezen szörnyű sors Anglia teljes boszorkánynépességének feje fölött, mint valamiféle kicsorbult és megrozsdásodott damoklészi kard. Manapság a legtöbb aranyvérű család örül, ha a vérvonala legalább leányágon folytatódni tud, s a vagyonuk nem válik minisztériumi tisztviselők kezén ebek harmincadjává. Senkinek sincs eszébe efféle idejétmúlt törvényekkel a saját családfája törzsét vágni. Ezért is felejtkezhettek meg arról, hogy hatályon kívül helyezzék a _Corbulianát_. A maga nagy szerencsétlenségére. No meg persze az enyémére is, elvégre szépen belerántott a kalamajkába.

− Olyan ez mintha a múltszázadban élnénk vagy inkább a XVI. században vagy a sötét középkorban − csattant fel elkeseredetten Minerva figyelmen kívül hagyva a férfi szavait.

− Nos, kedves Minerva McGalagony, a körülményekkel ellentétben, ön egyáltalán nem hasonlít holmi elnyomott, kisemmizett és a végtelenségig kihasznált Tudor-korabeli feleségre, ellenben én halálosan szomjazom néhány kortyra abból a hihetetlen zsályás magnólia teából, amit ön oly szívtelenül megtagad tőlem immáron percek óta.

− Máris − mosolyodott el az asszony hosszú napok óta először.

Meglepő módon a férfi újabban mindig ilyen hatással volt rá. Valahogy elérte, hogy jobb kedvre derüljön. Pedig róla aztán senki se merte volna állítani, hogy kedves, figyelmes vagy akár megértő lenne. Sőt, Minerva biztosra vette, hogy nem is tudatosan teszi, amit tesz. Ellenkezőleg, a férfi személyisége természeténél fogva hatott így arra, aki odafigyelt rá. Ezt már régen megfigyelte Albusnál is. Az öreg a legnyomorultabb helyzetben is jót tudott kuncogni fiatal kollégája beszólásain, amiktől más zsebében a pálca már elsült volna. De most már ő is értette. Az embernek egyszerűen csak rá kellett jönni és tudatosítania kellett magában, hogy a férfi ilyen, és változtathatatlan is marad − legalább is, ami a csípős nyelvét illeti. Ám az élcelődés mögött nincs rosszindulat − többnyire −, egyszerűen csak nem szokott hozzá a lágyabb és kedélyesebb kifejezési formák használatához. Humora azonban van, csak nyitottnak kell lenni rá.

− És akkor a téllel kapcsolatban, mármint a szünetre gondolok, mehet minden úgy, ahogyan megbeszéltük?

− Úgy érti, ahogyan megbeszélte önmagával? − húzta el savanyúan a száját a másik. − Igen, igen, persze! Nincs is más vágyam, mint egy kietlen és ódon kőhalomban a semmi közepén eltölteni az a pár békés napomat, ami megadatik. Főleg, ha maga meg a teája is velem lesz.

− Ne szellemeskedjen, most is egy ódon kőhalomban él. S tudja, mire gondolok. Fontos, hogy mielőbb birtokunkba vegyük azt a birtokot. O'Donelék, ha az örökség nagyobb részének elvesztésébe bele is törődtek, amit a mai napig nem értek, de ehhez a kis ficakhoz nagyon is ragaszkodnak. Fontos, hogy mágiánk mielőbb összekapcsolódjon a birtok védővarázslataival.

− No, tizenháromezer holdat én nem neveznék ficaknak. De értem a problémáját, utána is néztem már pár megfelelő védővarázslatnak, ami hasznos védelmet nyújthat...

− Ugye nem sötét varázslatokra gondol? Egek! Ugye, tudja, amikor így néz rám, egyáltalán nem nyugtat meg, hogy biztonságban vagyok maga mellett.

− Nincs is biztonságban, ha folyton az idegeimen táncol − csattant fel bosszúsan a férfi. − A _család fejeként_ olyan varázslatokat használok, amilyeneket akarok. És magának aligha van beleszólása, ha ÉN nem akarom − fűzte még hozzá mikor az asszony szólásra nyitotta száját, majd lenyugodva folytatta. − Ám, ha tudni akarja, ezek egyáltalán nem tiltott varázslatok, bár azok sokkal erőteljesebbek és megbízhatóbbak... Felesége szkeptikus arckifejezését látva azonban nem hagyhatta ennyiben a magyarázatot. Na, jól van, maga tudálékos griffendéles, anno sötét varázslatoknak számítottak, csak nem tiltották be őket, mert már megfeledkeztek róluk... vagy háromszáz éve.

− Hmmm... Mostanában elég feledékenyek a minisztereink... Merlinre! Örülök, hogy maga van mellettem, Perselus Piton! − mosolyodott el váratlanul Minerva. − A mardekárosokat a griffendélesek őrangyalává kellett volna tennie a Teremtőnek. Most mi van? Csak nem képzeli, hogy tiltakozni fogok a maga nyakatekert rafináltsága ellen, mikor az a hasznomra van. O'Donelék erre biztosabban nem számítanak. Pontosabban, magára nem számítanak! És ne aggódjon, mindent megteszek, hogy nyugalmas napjai legyenek az ősi McGalagony birtokon. Ez a legkevesebb, amivel tartozom.

− Valóban? Ezek szerint akkor maga mégis itt marad? − húzta fel Piton elegáns bal szemöldökét, miközben hátradőlt a fotelban és kinyújtotta lábait. McGalagony erre csupán bosszúsan eltüntette férje kezéből a már szinte üres teáscsészét.

− Azt hiszem, ma nem kap repetát. Teljességgel kibírhatatlan.

− Igaza van − sóhajtott megint a férfi szórakozottan. − Akkor hozzon inkább két pohár jó brandyt és beszéljük meg az első karácsonyunkat, maga _mardekáros_... Ahhoz amúgy is valami erősebbre lesz szükségem, ha túl akarom élni. Morgánára! Három hét bájitalok nélkül... Mit Vétettem?

Velem kezdett!

− Kezdett magával a halál...

ooooOoooo

− Aaaah... Jaj nekem! Ezt nem hiszem el... Túléltem a Sötét... A Nagyúr visszatértét, erre... erre most holmi családi... perpatvar miatt... dobom fel a talpam...

McGalagony a kezét tördelve ült a félhomályos St. Mungo egyik kihalt betegszobájában és igyekezett nem tudomást venni az őt egyre inkább kínzó bűntudatról, ahogy az előtte fekvő sérült, delíriumos állapotban forgolódó férfi folytonos panaszkodását hallgatta. Elvégre, valahol az egészről ő tehetett. S szerencsétlen férje csakugyan nagyon rosszul lehetett, ha ennyire elhagyta magát mások előtt. Főleg ő előtte! Igaz, nem lehetett biztos benne, hogy egyáltalán tudatában van-e annak, hogy ő mellette virraszt.

Pitont kora délután szállították korházba, s ők a Roxfortban csak jónéhány órával később értesültek a varázslót ért támadásról. Eleinte kissé zavaros volt az ügy, hogy mi is történt. Albus váltig állította, hogy az egész csakis valami Zsebpiszok-közi csetepaté lehetett, amibe az épp arra járó bájitalmester véletlenül belekeveredett, ám később az aurorok vizsgálata bebizonyította, hogy ez csupán kegyes mese a valósághoz képest. A bájitalmestert az egyik régen végzett mardekárosa nevében csalták be a "bűn és a sötét varázslatok utcájába" a téli szünet első napján. A férfi sietve szaladt el a Roxfortból, hogy a bajbajutott védence segítségére legye, Minervának pedig csak annyit vakkantott oda, hogy pakoljon össze neki is, na meg a lakosztálya jelszavát. Az egész merényletnek igen tragikus kimenetele is lehetett volna, ha Piton nem lett volna olyan kitűnő párbajozó és néhány arra járőröző auror nem sietett volna végül a földre küldött varázsló segítségér.

− _Valószínűleg jól kitervelt merénylet volt ez a professzor úr ellen, asszonyom_ − mondta az egyik auror, amikor a Roxfort nevében ő látogatta meg szerencsétlenül járt kollégáját, legalább is az auroroknak ezt mondta. Nos, Minerva a maga részéről egészen biztos volt benne, hogy ez a valóság. Ó, és azt is tudta, hogy ki a felelős ezért az egészért. Még hogy valamelyik sértődött diákja állt volna ilyen kegyetlen bosszút a férjén! Badarság! Aki csak ismerte vagy hallott a hírhedt Perselus Pitonról, az tudta, egyetlen volt diákja se merészelne a diploma megszerzése után a férfi ötven méteres közelébe merészkedni, ha nem mardekáros az illető. Nem, ezek O'Donelék voltak. Megpróbálták eltenni Perselust láb alól, hogy így egyenes úton rátehessék a kezüket Rob McGalagony híres-nevezetes örökségére. Ha Minerva férj nélkül marad, akkor annak az elátkozott és elavult _Corbuliána _törvénynek értelmében nőként semmi joga sem lenne megtartani családja ősi jussát. Még jól emlékezett arra, mennyire meg volt rettenve, amikor erről tudomást szerzett...

ooooOoooo

_Kétségbeesett elhatározással ragadta meg a hopp-port, hogy az igazgatói irodában keresse fel azt az egyetlen személyt, akitől segítséget remélhetett. Csakis Albus volt az, akitől ilyesmit kérhetett. Akitől __**joga**__ volt ezt kérni! Albus Dumbledore-val régre nyúlt és igencsak kesze-kusza kapcsolatot ápolt. Még abban az időben ismerkedtek össze, mikor ő fiatal gyakornok volt a Minisztérium Átváltoztatott Tárgyak Helyreállító Különítményénél. Dumbledore már akkor is olyan volt, amilyennek manapság ismeri a világ: erőteljes, karizmatikus, jószándékú, ámde hihetetlenül manipulatív és kétszínű sármőr, akinek senki sem tudott nemet mondani. Rövid úton eltekerte Minerva fejét s gyertyaláng életű, ámbár annál szenvedélyesebb és kalandosabb románcuk végeredménye egy túlontúl hamar nővé serdült Minerva McGalagony Átváltoztatástan professzor s egy igencsak elégedett, karrierje elején álló Dumbledore igazgató úr lett, aki ugyan eljegyezte a még nálánál is ifjabb szerelmét, ám egyébként ő mosta kezeit, ami a továbbiakat illette. Minerva évekig várt rá, hogy kapcsolatuk egyel magasabb szintre lépjen, ám Dumbledore sosem kezdeményezte azt, Minervának pedig a büszkesége nem engedte, hogy szóba hozza elfeledett jegyességét. Így a szenvedély lassacskán mindkettőjükben kihunyt − Dumbledore-ban gyaníthatólag inkább előbb, mint utóbb −, helyette maradt a jó baráti és a még jobb kollegiális viszony a két griffendéles között. A helyzet a magát teljes egészében a tanításnak szentelő professzorasszonynak is megfelelt. Neheztelés − Merlinnek hála − egyikükben sem maradt. Egészen idáig._

_Ám most, mikor a szükség szorongatta, Albus cserbenhagyta őt, hátat fordított neki és ugyanazokkal a semmitmondó üres frázisokkal nyugtatta, mint a személyét bálványozó diákjait szokta, miközben joviálisan kacsingatott rá a szemüvege fölül. Pedig ő nem kért sokat, csak amit immáron negyven évvel ezelőtt megígért neki. Hogy vegye feleségül. Ezúttal akár érzelmek nélkül, csupán érdekből, csak hogy megmenthesse családja becsületét és ősi örökségét. Egy névleges házasság, amiről rajtuk és az illetékes öröklési ügyeket kezelő hivatalon kívül senki másnak nem kellett tudnia. Megmutatta neki az ügyvéd és a Tanács levelét. Elmondta neki az egész történetet. Hogy a család feje, Rob bácsi a halálán van, s a család a megátalkodott vénember akarata szerint köteles magát az ősi törvényekhez tartani. Hogy egyenes ágon csak akkor öröklődhet minden, ha van egy erős és tisztavérű ősökkel rendelkező fiú (vagy akár hitves), aki a birtokok és a hatalmas vagyon kezelését a kezébe veszi, mert "asszonyállat nem lehet felelős személy", ha az ősi McGalagony családról van szó. Tehát szüksége van, kétségbeesetten kell neki egy férj, legalább névleg, papíron! Különben az ősi ellenségük, az O'Donel klán kezébe kerül mindenük. Azokéba, akik még valamikor a történelem hajnalán erővel ragadták el a csodaszépnek mondott ük-ük nagyanyját, a később megtébolyodott Miriamot felkoncolt férje és megnyomorított kisfiai mellől, hogy aztán hozzákényszerítsék az egyik tönkretevőjéhez. A két család között azóta évszázados gyűlölet és vérbosszú uralkodott._

_És Albus, mindazok után, amin ketten átmentek, amiket közösen végigharcoltak, hátat fordított neki..._

_Emlékezett még arra, ahogy méltóságát sutba dobva könyörgött, hogy nem lehet ő az, aki családjára ekkora gyalázatot hoz, de mindhiába. Aztán, ahogy zokogva kirontott az irodából és öntudatlanul, az árulás fájdalmától megsebezve vándorolt a kihalt folyosókon, míg végül valahol az üvegházak felé vezető úton az érzelmi és fizikai fáradtság leverte lábáról és összeomlott. Itt talált rá a férfi, aki azóta a megmentője lett, noha soha se feltételezte volna ezt a komor varázslóról. Ott talált érző és megértő szívre, ahol sose várta volna._

_Perselus Piton nem hánytorgatta fel neki hisztérikus állapotát, nem gúnyolta ki professzorhoz és felnőtt nőhöz méltatlan viselkedése miatt, amikor rájött, hogy komoly a baj. Helyette felsegítette a földről, beburkolta rozmaringillatú talárjával és néma csendben szárította le könnyeit a kendőjével, miközben csak várt, hogy csillapodjon a boszorkányt elborító pánik. Hagyott időt neki, hogy összeszedje magát, aztán csak annyit kérdezett, segíthet-e._

_Nos, valójában inkább azt mondta: "Miben lehetek a szolgálatára?" És ez elég volt Minervának. A kegyetlen elutasítás után ez a csendes kedvesség, ettől a hidegnek tartott ex-halálfalótól elég volt, hogy átszakítsa az érzelmi gátakat. _

_Ismét felerősödött zokogással mesélt el mindent, miközben úgy szorította a férfi szövetkabátját, mint a fuldokló a mentőövet, aztán egy elborult pillanatban, mikor érezte, a mesélés közben egy ponton a férfi karjai körülvették őt és erősen tartják, megkérdezte: "Nem-e akarja feleségül venni ő maga Minerva McGalagonyt érdekből?" hosszú percek néma töprengése után Piton csak annyit mondott egy sóhaj kíséretében, hogy "Ha ez elkerülhetetlenül szükséges ahhoz, hogy eszénél maradjon az egyetlen személy a Roxfortban, aki képes megfékezni mind Dumbledore-t, mind a griffendéles csürhét, akkor határozottan igen!"_

_Nos, Minerva szerint ez a mondat volt a fennálló világ eddigi legnagyobb rejtélye, s evvel később Piton is egyetértett, mikor megkérdezte másnap, mégis miféle szánalom vihette arra a Mardekár ház fejét, hogy magát életre szólóan egy megátalkodott griffendéleshez kösse, akit épp, hogy csak megtűr? A válasz pont olyan kiábrándító volt, mint maga a férfi: _

− _Kissé ittas voltam tegnap, nem igazán emlékszem már a részletekre. Egyébként meg... Pontosan tudom, milyen az, ha elárulják, azok, akikben egyetlen bizodalma van, különösen, ha az illető maga Albus Dumbledore. Ráadásul aligha hiszem, hogy esetemben az 'életre szólóan' kitétel néhány évnél hosszabb időt fedne le, tekintve, hogy miféle alakokkal van dolgom másodállásként. Ne aggódjon, hamarosan az özvegyi nyugdíjra is igényt tarthat a családi birtokok mellet. _

_Minerva csak egyet tudott biztosan arról az estéről: a rettegett Piton professzor egy cseppet sem volt ittas! _

ooooOoooo

Minerva bánatosan tért magához az emlékek világából és szívét ismételten eltöltötte a bátor varázsló életéért való aggodalom.

− Merlinre! − sóhajtott fel elkeseredetten megragadva a férfi kezét, mikor az elcsendesedett végre és nyugodt álomba szenderült. − Pedig olyan szép karácsonyt terveztem magunknak, Perselus. Hinnie kell nekem! A manóktól már a kedvenc ünnepi ételeit is megtudakoltam. Három hete folyton csak azt tanulmányozom, hogyan kell elkészíteni a maga ízlése szerint a gesztenyével töltött mézes kacsasültet. Persze mindeddig eredménytelenül. Hagrid kutyája igazán nem panaszkodhatott mostanság a vacsorájára. − Minerva óvatosan ellenőrizte, hogy férje homloka továbbra is ég-e a láztól. Örömmel nyugtázta, hogy a rengeteg bájital végül elérte a kívánt hatást, s a belső sérüléseket követő gyulladás és magas láz veszített az erejéből az elmúlt órák alatt. − Ó Perselus! Tudom, hosszú éveken keresztül egyáltalán nem kedveltük egymást. Nem volt semmi oka, hogy részvéttel legyen irányomba és a segítségemre siessen, mikor a hozzám legközelebb állók is magamra hagytak. Nagyon goromba voltam magához kezdetektől fogva − igaz, magát se kellett félteni. De azok után, amit értem tett... Mennyi áldozatot hozott kéretlenül is... Sosem köszöntem meg kellő képen, a büszkeségem és az a konok makacsságom nem engedte. Most karácsonykor azonban... Most be akartam bizonyítani, hogy nem követett el végzetes hibát, amikor feleségül vett egy kiállhatatlan, szentimentális, griffendéles öregasszonyt. Hogy én jó és hálás felesége is tudok lenni... Elvittem volna az ősi McGalagony kastélyba is. Megmutattam volna a hatalmas titkos könyvtárakat, amiket a tornyokban őriznek. Hagytam volna, hogy szíve szerint felforgassa szegény megboldogult Argus bácsi bájitallaborját, meg a ritka, ázsiai bájital összetevőkből álló gyűjteményét − hiába, az öreg legalább annyira megszállott volt, ha ihatatlanról és bűzös löttyök kotyvasztásáról volt szó, mint maga. A kedvére tettem volna és... És igazán ízletes kacsasültet késztettem volna magának az ünnepi vacsorára − szipogta sírás határán a bánattól szinte összetört griffendéles.

− Még bebizonyíthatja...

− Tessék? − sikkantott fel döbbenten az asszony, mikor meghallotta férje kissé elfúló, ámde igencsak ébernek mondható hangját.

− Mondom, még bebizonyíthatja... A töltött kacsát... Tudja, hogy maga is asszonyból van... Még a kedvemre tehet, ha akar... Sőt, örülnék neki, ha mellé... egy... egy kis áfonyaszószban párolt vadgombát is kaphatnék!

− Perselus Piton! Maga álnok szemétláda! Magának nincs is semmi baja! Egész végig magánál volt és itt játszadozott velem! − pattant fel Minerva, miközben kezeit ökölbe kellet szorítania, hogy oda ne üssön, mikor meglátta a felé forduló sötét szemekben megbúvó játékos fényt.

− Hé, ne feledje, hogy a férje vagyok! A nagyon-nagyon beteg férje! Akit a maga védelmembe vétele miatt... klopfoltak laposra és aztán be is irdaltak... Magának ápolni és kényeztetnie kellene engem... Nagyon szomjas vagyok...

− _Placs..._

− Azért nem kellett volna vízbe fojtania, bár egy kis... frissítő mosdatásra sem mondtam volna nemet, ha felajánlja... Ámbátor, erre a célra azt hiszem a lavórt és a szivacsot hagyták az asztalon. Csak nehogy azt is rám borítsa, különben... nem úszom meg az ágynemű cserét.

− Bocsásson meg − sóhajtott az asszony, miközben a kezében tartott üres poharat visszaállította az asztalra és visszaült, majd óvatosan elkezdte felszárítani egy ronggyal a férfi arcát és mellkasát, s Piton arca néha meg-meg rándult. − Nagy fájdalmai vannak?

− Kicsit... Már nem olyan vészes... Nem hitte, hogy megmaradok...

− Nem sokon múlott. Azok a gazemberek! Három helyen törték be a koponyáját, a többiről nem is beszélve... A szemtanúk szerint nagyon bátran küzdött a túlerővel szemben, Perselus. Végül hátulról tudták csak lefegyverezni. Ha nem lenne olyan átkozottul makacs... − csóválta meg a fejét a boszorkány. − Bele is hallhatott volna.

− Nem hagyhattam, hogy ilyen hamar... vígözvegy váljon magából.

− Ne beszéljen képtelenségeket!

− Tehát... Ugye még mindig hazavisz karácsonyra. Akkor is, ha... ha az orvosok nem akarják engedni... Én nem akarok egyedül itt maradni velük − kérlelte halkan Piton a feleségét, miközben a gyengeség kezdett eluralkodni rajta és egyre sűrűbben pislogott.

− Hát persze, hogy viszem! Különben hiába szenvedtük volna végig ezt a fél évet. Tudja, a védővarázslatok... Nem is beszélve a sok elrontott kacsáról!

− Igaz, az lenne ám csak a kidobott pénz... maga zsugori skót!

− Akkor... Áfonyaszószos vadgomba? − kérdezte békülékenyen McGalagony, miközben megfogta a lassan ismét álomba szenderedő férfi kezét.

− Feltétlenül! − suttogta álmosan az. − Csak meg ne mérgezzen!

_*Öröklési jogot szabályozó törvény a varázsvilágban (saját szülemény)._

~ Vége ~


End file.
